Joy Pry Weed
by SpazzingKyuubi
Summary: Sakura, city gal who spends too much money. Her parents send her off to her cousins ranch in Konoha. She hates it there & wants to leave until she met the hunk of a neighbor Naruto Namikaze. Fullsuminside collab Spazzgirl & Kyuubi's Naruto Sakura lem l8tr


**Joy Pry Weed**

**What's up people, some of you are wondering who the hell is SpazzingKyuubi, well it's me Spazzgirl and Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, this account, we'll be sharing. And we're sharing our very first collaboration story, aren't you happy? Kyuubi will be writing the lemon because I can't write lemons for shit anymore xD. We're also hoping that if this story goes well, we'll do more collaboration stories. You'll notice the difference on who's writing each chapter, because I can't write long like Kyuubi.**

**Anyways this story is a Western story, very original because you don't see many of those. We hope this story shall be a success too, so show us love for our very first collaboration story, please?**

**Summary:** Sakura's a city gal, but is always spending too much money. Her parents send her to her cousin's ranch in Konoha, where she'll learn the value of working. She learns that it's not easy working and hates it, the rosette wants to leave the ranch, that is until she meets her cousins hunk of a neighbor Naruto Namikaze. He teaches her that having fun is all it takes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura's characters and he certainly doesn't own mine!**

**Hopefully that wasn't an awful summary, so don't kill me okay? Also Kyuubi is Naruto's pet fox as well as Aisu, whose Kyuubi's mate and they have 9 pups. Also Kishimaru is in here to, he's a pig wrestler, well I'm ruining your fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch1: Sakura's Hell Starts!**

Sakura Haruno, daughter of one of the wealthiest father's in Mizu no Kuni, yes she was spoiled when she was a child, her parents allowed her to spend as much money as she wanted. That was the life for Sakura, anything she wanted, she'd get it, hell she didn't have to lift a finger because her parents hired servants. The 18-year-old rosette looked around the shop, her friends were waiting for her to pick a dress for a party that Kiba Inuzuka had invited them to, it was going to be the best party of the summer, and anyone who was anybody was invited.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Aha, I found it." She grabbed the dress and quickly took it to the changing room, and she exited the room and stood in front of her friends. "So how do I look?"

The dress was a light silvery green dress, and it hugged her curves in the right place, and really brought out her eyes.

"Wow Sakura, and that dress was so meant for you." Ino said as she took a close look at the dress.

"Sakura-san, don't you think that dress is a little too much money?" Hinata Hyuuga asked as she looked at the price, even though she too was from a wealthy family, she knew her limitations.

The said rosette spun around, "Nah, besides my parents can pay for it, they don't mind."

"Man Sakura you're lucky, my parents make me work for my money working stinks." Ino pouted and sat back in the chair.

"Not really Ino-san, it helps builds character," Hinata softly spoke it was true, her father made her work in order to learn about the business world.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That really stinks, I'm just lucky that my parents like to spoil me, besides they never let me do anything." After Sakura put her regular clothes on, they brought the dress up to the register, and both Ino and Hinata's eyes widened at the price, which was a grand total of 1,500 yen. "I'll pay with credit." Sakura handed the cashier her card.

"Sakura are you sure you want to pay that much?" Ino asked, her parents would kill her if she spent that much money.

"Ino-san's right Sakura-san, I mean that's too much, even for you." Sakura couldn't believe that Hinata took Ino's side.

She took her card back and the bag. "No worries, my parent's never put a limit to how much I spend."

The three arrived at Sakura's house, "Well, bye Sakura, see you at the part." Ino reminded the rosette.

"Don't worry I won't." Sakura entered her house and saw her parents looking at her with angry eyes. "Um hi guys?"

"Ms. Haruno, I think we need to discuss your shopping habits." Isao tapped his foot on the ground. "I thought you'd learn your limitations, but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking about, besides it's not like I spend that much." Her father gave her the credit bill and Sakura read it. "fifty-thousand (50,000) yen, that's not much..."

"Not that much! Sakura money does not grow on trees! You've gone out of control with your spending, and I will not allow you to attend that party." Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her father would do that, "Until then, I will think of a more suitable punishment for you."

"But dad, that's going to be one of the greatest parties of all!" Sakura protested, she had to make her father allow her to attend, "please daddy I have to go!" the pinkette pleaded!

"Oh don't "daddy me" young lady. Now march to your room right now!" Isao shouted, the young rosette nodded and walked in her room.

She slammed the door, dropped dead on her bed, and screamed into her pillow. Sakura picked up her cell phone and called Ino, "Ino you wouldn't believe what happened to me!"

"What," the platinum blond asked.

Said rosette sighed, "I got grounded..."

"WHAT!" Ino screamed on the other end. "How!?" she asked.

"I spend fifty-thousand yen in total..." The young rosette answered.

"That much, Sakura I hate to say it, but I told you so," Sakura growled into her phone. "So I'm guessing you can't go to the party?"

"Well I'm sneaking out, so I'll be attending," After a couple of hours, Sakura looked at her alarm clock and it was 7:30 a.m., she put her jeans and pink shirt on and put her dress in a bag along with her shoes. Quickly she headed towards Kiba's, after a couple of minutes, she knocked on the door, and there stood the messy-haired young man.

"Hey Sakura, nice of you to make it, sneak out?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, mind if I use your bathroom to change?" Kiba nodded and led her to the bathroom, Sakura locked the door and put her dress on, then her shoes, she applied light make up and a glossy touch-up to her lips, and then fixed her long hair.

"Sakura you look amazing!" Ino complimented on how stunning she looked, "and I still can't believe that you snuck out," she added.

"Well Ino, nothing's going to keep me from coming to this party, now let's go."

The two began to chat until Ino spotted someone, "Look Sakura, it's Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura blushed, he was wearing a black polo with dark blue jeans. She had a crush on him ever since she met him in freshmen year of high school. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," she greeted happily, and he looked at her and raised a brow, "I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

"Whatever," he got up and led her to the dance floor, before she could rest her head upon his chest, a familiar voice cried out.

"Sakura Haruno!" She looked and her eyes widened, there standing there was a very furious Isao Haruno.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she walked towards him.

His face was burning from being aggravated at her, "You, missy, are going home right now!" She gasped when her father snatched her wrist and dragged her to the car, however she did not fight back. As soon as they arrived home, Isao looked at his daughter and sighed in disappointment, "I can't believe that you would sneak out, when I grounded you and forbade you to go to that party! But you didn't listen, you didn't care, and to think we were going to ground you for three months, but oh you just HAD push it. Go straight to your room while your mother and I discuss something very punishable for you, something to make you learn from your mistakes."

Sakura silently walked into her room, she changed into her pajamas and began to think what her parents were going to do to her. The rosette laid on her bed and looked blankly at the ceiling, her thoughts were interrupted when her father called her.

"Yes father," she said in a soft, but respectful tone.

Isao was sitting on the couch and Sakura sat across from him, "Your mother and I finally found a punishment that will do you some good and will help build your character and straighten you out."

"You're making me get a job?" She asked.

Her father laughed, "Like a job will actually straighten you out, no dear we're sending to your cousins."

"Which cousins, the one's that live in the Snow Country?" The 18-year-old asked.

"Nope, the one's that live in the country part of Konoha." Isao explained, and covered his ears as his daughter shouted.

"You're sending me to a rundown farm!" She said aloud, she couldn't believe her father would actually send her over to her cousins, otherwise known as, "The Straight-Up Hillbillies."

"Sakura, their place isn't run down, they got it remodeled and they were so happy to hear you coming over there," Hikari happily smiled at her daughter.

Said rosette felt like passing out or better yet dying. "But I don't want to go to a farm filled filthy animals!"

"Enough Sakura, this is for your own good, and it will make you a better person. I don't want to hear any more complaining!" Sakura winced at her father's strict tone.

"But a farm, daddy? Why can't I get a job like Ino and Hinata," She moaned and sunk in her chair.

Isao sighed and shook his head, "Sakura, I don't really think a job will do you any good, besides working at your cousins ranch will help you... a lot."

She pouted and she knew she couldn't do anything to get out of this situation, Sakura didn't want to go to a ranch, but what else could she do? She had absolutely no say in this situation.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, so get all of your things packed," Sakura nodded and headed up to her room.

She grabbed her cell and called Ino, "Ino you wouldn't believe my punishment."

"Is he making you get a job?"

"No worse than that, he's making me go to my cousin's ranch, the one's that live in Konoha."

"OH MY GOSH, you mean those hillbillies!"

"Unfortunately," Sakura groaned on the other end and looked at the ceiling.

"Dang Sakura, that's horrible."

"Tell me about it, I have to stay there for the summer."

"NO WAY!"

The rosette winced at her friend's intense shouting, "Ino, can you not scream I won't be able to hear after this."

"Sorry," the platinum blond apologized.

"I highly doubt that there's going to be any hot guys there."

"Yeah, not to mention that you're going to miss out on Sasuke Uchiha's, party."

Sakura's eyes widened, "He's having a party?!"

"Yeah, he said it right after Kiba's party ended..." Ino explained, Sakura buried her head into her pillow.

Now because of her punishment, she'd have to miss out on Sasuke's party! "Ino, when's Sasuke's party?"

"Well three weeks from now, why?"

"Well I'm going to try to sneak out of my cousin's ranch," Sakura happily smiled at her plan.

"But what happens if they catch you? Then you're going to be in bigger trouble than you already are."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Well I've got to go and pack up my stuff."

"Alright," she sighed, "bye Sakura," the platinum blond then hung up.

The rosette began to pack up her stuff, and secretly buried her dress and casual shoes deep within her luggage case. As soon as morning came, Sakura's hell arrived she packed up four bags of her belongings. She looked at the window sadly, for the rest of her summer, she'd have to stay at her cousin's ranch, but luckily she came up with a plan to sneak out and go to Sasuke's part. It took about three days to arrive there, Sakura noted, so she'd have to leave about 4-5 days early to get to the party. She was grateful that she had enough money to get on a coach bus.

They drove for miles. Sakura lazily stared at the passing telephone wires and barbed fences. There was nothing of interest. However, a few miles down, Sakura caught a glimpse of someone out in the fields riding a jet black horse. One she couldn't recognize, however it was fast! She leaned in for a closer look, and soon the horse came in close enough for her to get a good view of who was upon it.

It was a blond-haired young man. Riding with the wind breezing wildly through his golden locks! One thing her eyes never ripped away from was his body! The shirtless blonde's body looked like pure gold! A perfect tan, and thought it was difficult for her to see him from the distance they were, she could see the brilliantly toned muscle, the cuts. He looked like pure prime rib! Instantly she felt her cheeks redden to the point where she felt them about to give her a fever! Much to her dismay, the cowboy then made a sharp turn and rode out into the yonder West. Sighing, her moment ending, she sat back, and thought about the blond she saw.

"Alright, we're here." Sakura got out of the car and looked around.

The ranch was prairie like, there's was plenty of grass and dirt, as they walked towards, and saw four figures waving to them.

"Hey Isao," Kakashi walked up and greeted his brother.

"It's so good to see you again," Shizune happily greeted her step-sister with a hug, "Oh you remember our kids, Jake and Yuki."

The Haruno's looked at the two 10-year-olds.

"Oh my they grown so much since we saw them," Hikari said as she hugged her niece and nephew.

"You remember our daughter Sakura," the rosette nervously waved.

Shizune's eyes widened and hugged her niece, "Oh my, you've grown so beautiful."

"Um thanks?" She felt like her ribs about to shatter from her aunt's bone-crushing hug!

"Well don't worry Isao we'll straighten out your daughter." Kakashi grinned at his niece, a hint of a Western accent in his words.

Sakura felt something tug her pants she looked down and saw a little girl with dark hair and brown hair, "I can't wait to spend some time with you Sakura-nee-chan." Yuki happily smiled.

"Me too," Sakura gave her a fake smile, but Kakashi noticed right away and groaned silently.

"We'll be getting on our way now, Sakura behave," Isao warned his daughter as he and Hikari left.

Kakashi walked up to Sakura and looked at her luggage. "My, that's quite a lot."

"Well I'm staying here for the summer, so I thought I'd pack things that were important to me."

"Oh, then I supposed that you can carry them yourself," Green eyes widened.

"You want me to carry all of this stuff by myself?" She asked, hoping it was a joke. "You do have maids here right?"

Shizune just laughed. "Oh no, we do everything here by ourselves. After all, we are "hillbillies"," Shizune said. Sakura flinched. Both Kakashi and Shizune burst into laughter! Straightening out after, Kakashi glanced at his niece and then sighed gravely.

"Hmm, I think living in the good life did too much bad for you Sakura," Kakashi and his family led Sakura to the house, well it was a pretty decent place, and it wasn't run-down as she thought it was.

She made disgusting faces as she saw the pigs and covered her nose as the re-pungent stench reached her nose. As soon as they arrived, Sakura looked around the house, it wasn't bad, average house she guessed, and the kitchen wasn't bad either. It was very roomy.

"So where am I sleeping?" The rosette asked.

Kakashi guided her up the stairs, then up another set of stairs but only shorter, the hall was small, and he opened the door. "This is where you'll be sleeping."

Sakura's eyes widened, the room was small-medium, the bed looked worn out but had new sheets and a new blanket, there was a tiny bathroom, but she could manage, the only thing was it was dirty. There was a window that had a view of the entire ranch, and there were some cobwebs.

"Sorry about the mess, we hadn't had guests for a while and didn't have enough time to prepare for your arrival, but I'm sure you could fix this puppy up." The silver haired man smiled beneath the bandanna.

Once he left, Sakura fell on the bed, and it made a sound that was a mix between of a screech and a squeak, "This is hell on earth." She looked down and saw a small pug looking at her with a bored expression. Sakura screamed and Jake came up and saw the dog.

"Ah there you are Pakkun, we've been looking for you, come on boy," The dog now known as Pakkun quickly followed the small gray haired boy.

"Aw my life stinks," Sakura mumbled into the pillow she brought. She looked up as Kakashi arrived again.

"Let me give you the rules, every day we wake up at five-o-clock (5:00 a.m.) sharp. You'll be given a job each day, and must finish before dinner, if you don't you go to bed without supper or desert. Now if you don't follow these rules, you'll be sleeping in the barn, with the chickens." Kakashi smiled while Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Five-o-clock a.m. sharp, are you kidding me?"

"Nope, now I suggest you learn to sleep early, dinner will be served in two minutes." With that, Kakashi left the said girl alone.

Sakura went downstairs and sat at the dinner table, she sat next to Yuki, and she looked what was on the table. There were mash potatoes, corn, gravy, coleslaw, salad, chicken, sausage, and rice. Sakura took the salad and chicken.

"Sakura you shouldn't be worried about your figure, besides you'll lose a lot of weight once you start working," Kakashi happily smiled at his niece. So Sakura took some sausage and began to eat her dinner.

Once supper ended, Shizune gave them blueberry pie, Sakura took a little slice, and then once desert was finished, she headed back to her room and took a bath in the dirty shower. The rosette made a note to clean it for the sake of her sanity, but as soon as the shower went on, cold water came out.

"Arg, I hate this place!" she shouted, after her shower, her body was freezing cold, "Stupid pluming system," She noticed a note and read it, "Eh! Warm water is turned off for the week, aw man I can't believe I have to use cold water until the stupid pluming system gets fixed..." Sakura happily snuggled into her blanket until a hand was trying to wake her up.

Kakashi grabbed the bucket of cold water and threw it on the now freezing and awake Sakura. "Good morning Sakura!"

"Good morning, you freaking threw a cold bucket of water on me," she said between each time her teeth chattered from the cold contact.

"Well you didn't wake up at the right time, and it's already five-ten (5:10 a.m.) so I suggest you get changed." Kakashi said as he left the room.

Sakura quickly changed after warming herself up. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Well you can first get the eggs from the chicken coup that we'll be using for breakfast, and then you can go and clean the horse's stalls."

She headed towards the chicken coup, and she walked back and saw how many chickens there were. They all looked at her, she hesitantly walked towards the chickens, she started one that was close to the door, as soon as she grabbed the chicken, and it pecked her.

"Ouch, hey that hurt," and it pecked again, "stop that, ouch that hurts," then eggs and feathers flew everywhere, Sakura was able to get five eggs. She quickly got out of there and closed the door, well mostly slammed, it shut. Kakashi walked up to her and saw the basket.

"Hmm five eggs, not bad, I thought you wouldn't get any, but you proved me wrong."

"Why did they attack me?" Sakura asked in a shaken voice.

"Well it seems you grabbed one of the chickens in a harsh way, you have to be gentler with them." Her uncle explained to her.

"Then why didn't you say that before?" Sakura angrily asked.

"Now Sakura behave, now go wash up and breakfast will be served." Once breakfast was finished, Kakashi guided her towards the hoses' stalls. "Alright, you'll be cleaning up every one of these stalls, now you use the wheel barrel to get the poop out. Use a shovel to get it out, but keep the horses tied up so nothing bad happens, just tie the reins on the hook, and here's the rope." Kakashi handed Sakura a red rope. "Now have fun."

Sakura started with the one on her left, she covered her nose as the stinky scent reached her nose. "Ugh this is disgusting." Sakura did what she was told, so far she did fine, but that is until she reached the last horse. As soon as she began to clean up the poop, the horse kicked her, making her knock down the barrel, and the poop she cleaned up fell on her. "Ew," the horse began to neigh in a humorous tone.

Kakashi looked at her and began to chuckle. "Having fun?"

"Ugh, this is nasty."

"Well this guy's the trouble maker, so it's best to clean his stall when he's not there."

Sakura growled at Kakashi, "You could've told me that before!"

"Must've slipped my mind, now clean this up and take a really nice bath."

"You want me to clean this all up, but I reek, couldn't you do it?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope, this is for you to learn about responsibility."

The rosette glared at her uncle as he left, Sakura took the horse out and tied him out of his stall, she began to clean up the mess and then brought the horse back in. Sakura quickly got in the shower and furiously scrubbed every stench of horse poop, after that she got on the bed and called Ino.

"Ino I'm having the worse day of my life."

"Why what happened so far?" She asked.

"I got attacked by eggs and chickens, and then kicked into horse poop, and now I have to skip dinner because I came inside too late."

"Man Sakura, that sounds horrible, I'm glad I'm not you."

The rosette growled into her phone, "You're not making this any better."

"Well did you see any cute guys?"

"Sadly no, I doubt that there are any hunks... out here close to me at least," She said looking through her window. Although she neglected to tell Ino about that one young man, however he was probably miles away. Her insights on him dropped to impossible.

"That's what you get for working in a ranch."

"Whatever, I got to go to bed now."

"What so early?" Ino surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, it's a policy here."

"Now I feel sorry for you. Well good-night Sakura." The two friends hung up, Sakura covered her face with her pillow.

"I hate this place."

**END**

* * *

**I only have the attention span to write so little, so don't kill me! Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura will be writing the next chapter. Can't say anything about what's going to happen, next chapter because that's up to Kyuubi so you'll just have to wait.**

**We hope this wasn't a bad start for the story, so review for this, if you want us to continue then we shall, we love reviews!**

**I have a message from Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, he's still working on ****Demon in the High School**** and it will be while for the next chapter, so please be patient. Also I will try to update ****The Namikaze Heir**** as well, so don't rush us, okay?**

**Edit:**

**ARG!! Kyuubi you promised to name the chapter, now I had to give it a horrible title, also thanks for being my BETA! **


End file.
